Pilot/Transcript
(A gunshot is heard but not over the festive fireworks exploding in the air and a man in a white suit falls over by the beach. We see someone shoot with the gun twice' and we move on to the engagement party, showing people dancing while a slideshow presentation show that happy couple.) EMILY THORNE: This is not a story about forgiveness. ASHLEY DAVENPORT: Emily. I've been looking for you. Where's Daniel? Emily: (wipes away sand from hand) Uh, he's walking the beach. We're having a thing. Ashley: Same thing or different thing? Emily: Same thing. But don't worry, he's right behind me. Ashley: It's my job to worry. Your job is to enjoy youself. It's your engagement party. Can someone get me a 20 on Daniel Grayson? (walks away). (Nolan Ross waves at Emily Thorne from a nearby table.) RANDOM MAN: Hey, congrats, Emily. Emily: Thank you. (approaches Nolan) NOLAN ROSS: Nice night for it. Emily: Nice night for what, Nolan? Nolan: Celebrating Emily: You shouldn't be here. Nolan: That makes two of us. LADY (off screen): Emily, where have you been hding? LADY 2: Come on, let's see that ring, girl. Emily: Hi. (walks away as Nolan looks on conspicuously). Lady: How are you? (A man in a hoodie pulls away the fallen man on the beach. Scene shifts to two adolescents dancing.) DECLAN PORTER: I feel like a jackass in this tux. CHARLOTTE GRAYSON: Well, stop acting like one, and you'll stop feeling one. Trust me. If your friends could see you now. Declan: ... I'd probably get jumped. Charlotte: Mm. (grabs drinks from a waiter) Hey, you really want out of that tux? (Charlotte pulls Declan away from the crowd by his tie. Meanwhile, we see Jack Porter, the man in the hoodie, pulling a man in the white tux behind some bushes. Then Declan and Charlotte come running towards the beach.) Charlotte: Come on, we'll run away together. Declan: You're slow. Charlotte: I'm going. I'm going. Declan: Little too much food lately. Charlotte: Come on. Declan: Maybe not. (Jack hears them coming and hides. He looks on in panic.) Declan: Where are we going? Charlotte: You ask too many questions. (The young couple begin taking their clothes off for a swim.) Charlotte: Show me what you got, bad boy. Let me help you. Declan: I got it. I got it. (Jack puts his hood over his head as the couple run into the water. The scene then shifts back to the party where Victoria Grayson was just beginning to give her speech.) VICTORIA GRAYSON: Fire and ice... When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends, fire and ice, beginnings and endings... and the love between a man and a woman. (She is repsonded to with applause and a smile from Emily Thorne who picks up her phone to call her absent fiancee. At the beach, Daniel Grayson's phone rings and Jack Porter sees Emily name when he digs up the phone from the man's coat. The young couple just about to get in the water are alerted by the sound.) Declan: Yo. (walks toward the hooded man) Yo, 8 mile, private party here! Charlotte: That creep better not be taking pictures. DeclanL (hand Charlotte his coat) Hey! You got a problem?! (Jack runs away as Declan walks towards the body, and Charlotte rus off.) Victoria: (walks down the stage and towards Emily who is still trying to contact Daniel) Tonight not only marks the final weekend of a remarkable summer in the Hamptons, it is also the celebration of my son Daniel's engagement to the lovely and beguiling Ms. Emily Thorne. (gestures towards Emily who puts down her phone as the audience applauds) And though we've only known her for a short few months, Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve. And as anyone can tell you, approval is not something I give away freely. (The crowd laughs. Victoria closes in on Emily and whispers.) Where the hell is my son? (Back at the beach, Charlotte is crouching on the sand and sees a gun on the ground. She picks it up from the sand and looks at the body Declan is approaching in sudden realization.) Declan: Charlotte: (shaking as he realizes it could be a dead body, and affirms it as he gets close enough) Oh, my God. (Charlotte runs off, screaming "Mom!" in tears.) Charlotte: Mom!! My brother... Somebody come here! (Part of the crowd goes down to the beach. Victoria continuously calls out to her son). Victoria: Daniel! (sees Declan over a body) Get away from my son! (Declan backs away and we see a man in a white suit with bloody gun wounds on the back). Daniel! Daniel, please! No! Daniel! (Scene shifts to Emily Thorne and Ashley Davenport still at the party tent along with some others. Then fade out to a house.) FIVE MONTHS EARLIER KATE REYNOLDS: I can't tell you what a rare opportunity you have here, Ms. Thorne. The current owners live in the city, of course, but they've been loyal hamptonites for years. Perhaps if Mr. Davis had been a bit more loyal to his wife, they wouldn't be renting out this season. (Emily picks up a photography of the couple) Word has it he dumped her for a girl half his age. Men. Emily: You mind if I look around a bit? Kate: That's what we're here for. (Emily Thorne walks out onto the porch and sees their father's double infinity symbol still etched into their porch baluster. Suddenly nostalgic, she looks out at the beach ramp and remembers herself as the young Amanda Clarke, running through the beach ramp and up onto their new summer house, bearing a bucketful of sane which she dumps onto the porch). FLASHBACK Young Amanda (Emily): Dad? DAVID CLARKE: Hey, kiddo. You having fun exploring? Amanda: We really get to spend the whole summer here? David: And every summer after that. What you think? Amanda: I think mom would've loved it. David: (kneels next to Amanda) Hey, you know how much I love you, Amanda? Amanda: Infinity? David: Well, infinity... (draws on the sand) times infinity. END OF FLASHBACK Kate: Ms. Thorne? Now you have to imagine, it's Memorial Day Weekend, 75 and sunny, all those boys of summer wondering who the new girl is. And that's Grayson Manor. You won't find a better address than this. Emily: I'll take it. Kate: Oh wonderful. I'll get the contract. (Emily begins unpacking and fixing up her temporary summer home. Ashley arrives bearing wine). Ashley: Hello, hello. Emily: Ashley, hey. Ashley: Hey. Emily: What do you think? Ashley: Are you kidding? Look at this place. I want your life. Emily: You love your life. Ashley: Yeah, you're right. I just want you money. Emily: What's mine is yours. Should I get us some glasses? Ashley: I wish. It's for Victoria Grayson. Emily: Who? Ashley: You are hopeless. Victoria Grayson... reigning queen of the Hamptons. Not to mention, your new next door neighbor. Emily: Queen Victoria? Ashley: Mm. Believe me, she's earned the title. My boss has me handling the guest list for her Memorial Day party. Emily: Mm. Ashley: If I screw this up, I might as well move back to Croydon. Emily: Well, how much are the tickets? Ashley: 10, 000 a pop. Emily: Count me in for one. Ashley: Are you sure? Emily: It's for a good cause, right? Ashley: Yeah, my career. Thank you. Emily: You want to get drunk on cheap Margaritas later? Ashley: With or without you. Emily: Good luck with you highness. Ashley: Bye. (We next see Queen Victoria on her balcony, noticing the Emily as the new rentor of her friend's house). CONRAD GRAYSON: (on the phone) Let's dump out long position on 5- and 10-year treasuries before the fed stops buying them up. And, uh, get us into some of those low-rated tech bonds. Thanks. Victoria: Looks like Lydia and Michael's new renter is settling in. Conrad: Lucy girl, scoring that property. Victoria: Pretty one, too, even from up here. Conrad: I guess that makes her double lucky. Victoria: I don't believe in luck. I thought you were taking the weekend off. Conrad: (closes laptop and takes spectacles off) There, I'm off. Hey. (kisses Victoria on the cheek just as their daughter arrives) Charlotte: Ew. Get a room, you guys. Conrad: Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie, I didn't see you sneaking in. Victoria: Didn't see you sneaking out last night, either, Charlotte. Charlotte: I went over to Tracy's. Told you I was going before you went to bed. Victoria: No, you didn't. Charlotte: Mom, you're too toung and too pretty to be this senile. (Victoria responds with an approving smile and she walks off). Victoria: Remind me to buy her a cat bell. Conrad: Aw, let her have a little fun. She got straight A's this year. Victoria: No one's accusing her of being stupid. (At the pier, brothers Declan and Jack Porter are loading a boat with equipment) JACK PORTER: Don't think I didn't see you eyeballing that case of beer, Dec. Declan: Our dad owns a bar, dumbass. I can get as much beer as I want. Jack: All right. Well, in that case, I'll just have to make sure dad double-checks the inventory while I'm gone. Declan: Uh-huh. Yeah, why don't you tell me another hundred times, huh? Jack: Beats uploading this future shipwreck. (walks away as Nolan approaches) Nolan: Ahoy! Captain Porter. Jack: Welcome back, Nolan. What can I do for you? Nolan: Need a boat for the summer. This one will do. Jack: It's not for rent. Nolan: Who said anything about renting? How much you want for "Amanda?" Jack: It's for sale, either. I'm taking it down to Haiti next week. I thought you hated the ocean. Nolan: Well, I-I spent a lot of time and money working through that, amongst other things. So... I'm buying a boat. Jack: Right. Just not this one. Nolan: Amanda must be some special girl. Jack: Amanda must be some special girl. Nolan: You don't like me much, do you? Jack: One more thing for you to work through, I guess. (Scene moves on to the Grayson family manor where the elite women of the Hamptons are having a meeting with tea.) Ashley: The response to your "in with the new" Memorial Day party has been overwhelming, Mrs. Grayson. The party is at 90% capacity... And the "regrets" web site's already collected nearly $50,000, for everything from domestic violence prevention to cancer awareness. Victoria: Some of these regrets wouldn't wipe their noses with $50,000, dear. If we're going to set a more generous tone for the summer, it's clear I'm going to have to do something fresh and provocative, so... I've decided to auction off a piece from my personal art collection. KARRIE THURGOOD: What a wild idea, Victoria. LYDIA DAVIS: Well, I don't care how good the cause is, if you put up the Van Gogh that Michael and I gave you, I'll kill myself. Victoria: The Van Gogh is off limits for sentimental reasons, please. Lydia: Okay. Victoria: Ashley, would you please add the new announcement to the web site, see if we can't drum up some more business? And, ladies, thanks again. Karrie: (eyeing Lydia who had just stood up to get more wine) Lydia... We were all so sorry to hear about you and Michael this winter. You were one of those couples everyone roots for. Lydia: I have no doubt. VIctoria: (stand up to join friend and speaks quietly) How are you holding up? Lydia: Michael's threatening to put the beach house on the market if I don't release my claim on the West Side walk-up. It's bad enough, having some stranger renting it out, I can't bear the thought of losing it to one of the she-wolves. Victoria: Mm. Well, then don't let them see your weakness. It's the first thing they'll use against you. All right? Lydia: Thank you. (Meanwhile Emily Thorne is walking towards the beach in a robe, deep in thought, reminscing her childhood spent their with her father). FLASHBACK (A young Amanda is shrieking as she jumps up and down to avoid the cold waves). David: Hey, you want to know a trick? Amanda: Yeah. David: You plant your feet in the sand and you stand still through the whole first wave. Amanda: 'Kay. David: And then the one after that's gonna feel warmer still. Finally, you're barely gonna notice the cold at all. Are you ready? Amanda: Yeah. David: Here it comes. Amanda: Okay. (The two stand their ground, gripping each others hand, as the next wave splash against their feet and Amanda shrieks and laughs with happiness). END OF FLASHBACK Lydia: (walks towards Emily, interrupting her thought) You myst come from a family of of polar bears. That water is ice cold. Emily: Only at first. After a while, you can't feel anything. Lydia: Sounds like my marriage. You must be the new renter. Emily: Emily Thorne. Word gets around fast. Lydia: Like lightning. I'm Lydia Davis. My husband and I own the house you're staying in. Emily: Oh. Oh, wow. It's so nice to meet you. I can't tell you how much I love it. Lydia: Me, too. Some good memories were made there. Emily: Well, hopefully I can make some of my own. Lydia: So long as we don't have to take it out of your damage deposit. Welcome to the Hamptons. (Lydia walks away as Emily takes her robe off and runs into the water for a swim. Later, Emily is at home, watching a video of her father's trial). REPORTER: Federal prosecutors wrapped up their case for treason against disgraced hedge fund executive David Clarke. Taking the stand was Clarke's secretary, Lydia Davis, whose testimony supported the damning allegations made by Clarke's former boss, Conrad Grayson. Grayson's testimony detailed the scheme Clarke used to channel money to the terrorists responsible for the downing of Flight 197. All 246 Americans onboard that flight were killed. FLASHBACK Amanda: What do you like better, dad, sea glass or starfish? Dad? David: Starfish, definitely. Amanda: Here you go. David: Thank you. (answers the ringing phone) Victoria: (on the phone) David, it's Victoria. David: Hey, do you mind going and looking after Sammy for me? Amanda: Sure. (walks towards Sammy) Victoria: David, are you there? Amanda: (teases Sammy who seems to be barking for no apparent reason) What's the matter, Sammy? David: Hey, everything okay? Amanda: Whatcha doin"? (Then someone appears at their door and grabs their dog, Sammy). Amanda: (screaming) Daddy!!!! Ahh! David: Whoa, whoa, what's going on? FBI: Hands up so I can see 'em. David: What's going on? You're making a misake, you're making a mistake! Amanda: Don't, don't! Daddy! Don't, no! (another FBI agent grabs her and lifts her of the ground, screaming and struggling) David: Get your hands off my daughter! Amanda! Let her go! Amanda! Amanda! END OF FLASHBACK Lydia: (in the video) David Clarke has everyone fooled, including me. I'm just glad I can can put that monster away. (Emily begins scanning through pictures of Lydia and Conrad's private show of affair. Meanwhile, at the pier, Ashley is busy bustling around, planning for the Memorial Day event). Ashley: No one is to approach the head table unless they're escorted by either myself or Mrs. Grayson. I cannot stress how important that seating chart is. Got it? EMPLOYEE: I got it. Ashley: Good. (approaches two men standing by) At 2:00, security will be delivering Mrs. Grayson's Manet to be set up for auction in the main cabin. Okay? SECURITY: (into his walkie-talkie) Jenkins. (The men nod and walk away as Ashley's phone rings. She takes out her phone and answers it). Ashley: Ems, please don't kill me. Emily: Well, the depends. What am I killing you for? Ashley: Standing you up this afternoon. I have a million-dollar art auction to deal with. (Emily spots Lydia walk into South Fork Inn and snaps a photo of her with her phone). Emily: Oh there's no pressure there. You want me to pick up your dress for you? Ashley: Oh, you're a lifesaver. Emily: Oh please, I'm sightseeing, you're working. I got you covered. Ashley: Thank you. Emily: Bye. (Emily looks at the photo she snapped of Lydia and soon sees Conrad Grayson also entering the hotel. She grins and is approached by a waitress with a name badge that Emily conspicuously stares at.) BECKY: More tea? Emily: Please. (At the Grayson Manor, Victoria applies make-up in their bathroom when her daughter walks in with a bikini on.) Charlotte: Do you think I'm tan enough for my first day on the beach or do I need another spray? Victoria: What you need is another bathing suit. Charlotte: Compared to what the rest of my friends are wearing, this is practically a burka. Victoria: Unlike the rest of your friends, it's important to me that you don't end up on "page six" at one of Diddy's hot tub parties. Charlotte: (look out the window at a sports car that drives through below them) Danny's home! (Daniel gets off his car and back into his home every summer as Charlotte runs down the stairs to greet him.) Charlotte: Ooh, Danny! DANIEL GRAYSON: Ah. (laughing as she gives his sister a hug) How you doing? Charlotte: Oh, I'm so happy to see you. Daniel: I'm so glad to see you. (notices the things being carried out of the house) What's going on, a fire sale? Charlotte: Charity hunt. Victoria: (walks down the stairs) Welcome home, Daniel. Daniel: Hi, mom. Charlotte: I'm headed down to the beach. Daniel: Okay. Charlotte: Okay. (leaves) Daniel: She's growing up fast. Victoria: Oh, too fast. (walks down few more steps and hugs Daniel) You hungry? Daniel: You know, I'm a little wiped out. I think I'll just lay down for a bit. Victoria: Yeah, you look a little tired. Daniel: Well, studying will do that to a guy. Victoria: Mm. So will partying. Daniel: Mom, I just got here, give me a break. (walks up the stairs with Victoria) Victoria: Where else? Daniel: Yep. Where else? (Where else? Well, he is at South Fork Inn with his mitress, Victoria's very own best friend, Lydia Davis.) Conrad: (gets out form under the sheets, giggling with Lydia Davis) Now... It feels like summer. Champagne? Lydia: You have to ask? (Conrad kisses her with a groan then stands up. As he is putting on his hotel rob, he suddenly has chest pain and drops.) Lydia: Conrad? What's wrong? Are you okay? Conrad.. Oh, God. (Scene moves on to the Stowaway Tavern atg Montauk. Jack Porter is behind the bar, teaching his barely listening brother how to work the credit card terminal.) Jack: All right, so the first thing you do is enter the code. Charlotte: (enters bar with two friends and catches Declan's attention) It's not exactly... Jack: Then you swipe the card. Girl 1: Ooh. < br> Jack: Then the amount. Girl 1: Are we eating in here? Girl 2: Uh, yeah. I'm afraid so. Jack: (hits Declan's distracted head with his pen) Dec. Declan: Yeah, yeah, I got it. Uh, card, swipe, amount right? Jack: Code, swipe, amount. MELISSA: Jack, will you take care of the mean girls' table? It's too early in the season for me to start making enemies. Jack: Why should this year be any different? Melissa: Because you're sailing off to save the world, and this place can't afford bad press. Declan: Yeah, yeah, I, uh, I got it. Okay? (A man in a suit enters the tavern.) Jack: Hi. Help you? MAN: Um, are you the owner? Jack: Hopefully not for another 30 years or so. You're looking for my dad. (Declan calls his father who is serving tables behind him.) Declan: Some suit's looking for you. Jack: You are? DOUG REID: Um, Doug Reid with the first federal. CARL PORTER: Oh, Mr. Reid. (approaches them) I'll take care of him, Jack. Hey, Mr. Reid. (shakes his hand) Carl Porter. Mr. Reid: Nice to meet you. Carl: Thanks for coming down. Why don't you follow me to my office? (Meanwhile, Declan is off to get the girls' order.) Girl 2: I know you like him. Girl 1: Here he comes. Declan: Ladies. Charlotte: We'll take three rum and diets. Declan: Uh, gonna need to see ID's. Charlotte: Um, we left our ID's at the beach, but we have plenty of money. Declan: Yeah, sorry, I'm not interested in your money. (stares charmingly at Charlotte) ''Charlotte: Are you interested in my phone number? Declan: ''(grins) (At South Fork Inn, Mr. Grayson is being loading into an ambulance as Lydia Davis rushes along behind them.) STAFF: It looks like a stemi. We need to get him in quick. Lydia: What does that mean? Is he gonna be okay? Staff: Ma'am, I need you to step back, please. Lydia: Where are you taking him? Staff: Southfork Hospital. Emily: (jogs toward the ambulance) Lydia. Lydia. Staff: Nice and easy, on my count. One, two... Emily: Emily Thorne. Staff: Three Emily: My.. my God. Is this your husband? Do you need a ride to the hospital? Lydia: No, I don't. I...